The Purrul4 Incident
by Gevaden
Summary: This fic follows the adventure of several people during the clone wars on the outer rim planet Purrul4, co-written with Dana-Carter, Billy The Hick and Estellio
1. Default Chapter

**Dana-Carter: This should be a very interesting fic!**

**Billy The Hick: It will have interesting storylines and character development!**

**Estellio: And magical Romance!**

**Gevaden: Oh shut up you twits all that matters is the action and lightsaber battles!**

**Dana, Billy, Estellio: Boo and/or hiss.**

**Gevaden: _waves his hand _Ahh Shut up.**

**Dana, Billy, Estellio: We will shut up**

&&&&&&&&&

All had been at peace, but then war came. People were dying across the galaxy as the separatists battled the Jedis and clones. Very few places were safe. On a planet named Purull4, fear wracked the populace, for every night, the sky would fill with bloodshed. On all surrounding planets, battle reigned. The war was approaching. On a small ship, less than half a parsec away, help was coming. All the help that could be spared, two Jedi and the clone 1826, aka Caloor. Towards the equator of the planet, near the capital city of Exelen, two figures stood in wait. They were the cities President, Pourrisdal, and the planet's Jedi representative, Sarell-kee. They watched as the long sleek ship docked down. The doors opened and three figures walked out. The clone trooper walked in the lead and behind him walked slowly the two Jedi, one was more Sith like in appearance, the black robes and a hood covering the top of his face, the other was of far slighter build and wearing the typical Padawan robes, she looked to be only fourteen or fifteen and somewhat apprehensive.

"Sarell-kee, it has been too long, have you met my new apprentice?" Said the black clad Jedi.

"No, I'm afraid I haven't had the pleasure. Nice to meet you." She said giving the Padawan a nod.

"So has the war reached here yet? Or any traces of it anyway." Asked Khameir.

"No, but I fear it soon will. Is that why you have come? To prepare us?"

"Well yes and no, there is some things I have to check and prepare. Caloor will do most of the military work while I speak politics with the politicians, and of course we will take the chance to catch up."

"Well I'm afraid our military is fairly small, we have never needed it before."

"Well I'm afraid you will and that's why I'm here. I'm going to scope out the area, Abet why don't you join Sarell-kee for a while and find out what you can about the planets situation, and of course get an idea of a different Masters perceptive of the force. That is if you wouldn't mind Sarell-kee?" He said looking around at the scenery.

"I'd be glad to be of assistance. Come Abet, I will take you to the command centre." Abet nodded and turned back to her Master, bowing slightly before she fell in step with the older Jedi Master.

"So how long have you been studying the force under Khameir's instruction?"

"It will be six years this week, Master Jedi." The Padawan said succinctly, studying her surroundings.

"Have you learned much from him?" Sarell-kee asked curious about how her old friend had been in the years since she had last seen him.

"He has taught me everything I need to know." She said enigmatically, pausing at a rather curious poster advertising something. "He is a good instructor. I have become highly proficient in my use of the force under him and I hope one day to become as good a Knight as he is, especially as good with my lightsabers." The use of plural was not lost on the older master as they continued walking and turned a corner.

"Lightsabers? He has taught you to use more than one?"

"It was my choice. Not his."

"Why would you want more than one? Once you have reached your potential one lightsaber will be more than enough." Sarell-kee was curious about this, she had never heard of a Jedi using more than one lightsaber before.

"When I was a youngling, Master Cin Drallig was my teacher. His Padawan at the time was Serra Keto and she used two lightsabers. She and I fought once and her technique was so effective in disarming me that I became compelled to learn it too. Plus, if I am disarmed once, I always have the other to rely on. I do not always use both." The young Padawan explained, opening her robe to indicate the lightsaber hanging on each side of her belt. "Master…if I may, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"How do you and my Master know each other? He does not normally socialise with other Masters."

"It's a long story, we were trained together by Yoda from an early age."

"We have time…that is if you are comfortable telling me."

"There's not much to tell, when we were assigned to different Masters we stayed in contact and met up whenever we were both on Coruscant. Tell me does he still use his old green lightsaber?" Abet smiled suddenly.

"Yes, however he tends to use the force more than his lightsaber though when he does…" She shook her head smiling. "He is a good teacher."

"I remember when he made that, he was so careful, he wanted it to be perfect. Is he still a perfectionist?"

"…"

"I'll take your silence as a yes. Don't let it get to you, it's what makes him the Jedi he is." Sarell-kee was trying to reassure her, the last thing she wanted to do was make her doubt her master.

"And it is what shall make me the Jedi I shall be, but tell me about the planet. Why did you come here?" Abet said as they approached the Command Centre.

"I was sent here ten years ago as a keeper of peace. I was enchanted by the planet and its people, that was when the Council contacted me about a replacement and I asked if I could stay. Thankfully they said yes. This planet is so peaceful as are its people, I truly feel at one with the force here." Abet nodded as they came to the Command centre and she waited for the older Master to let her in.

Sarell entered her command code and the large doors opened slowly. Inside was all white and there were a few people sitting at desks working away without a care in the world. She walked straight through the hall and headed for the lift at the other end that lead to the Presidents' rooms.

Meanwhile Khameir was looking at the city he was in, the buildings suggested that the people were not very rich but in the outer rim that was expected. At last, Pourrisdal approached him.

"As grateful as I am that the Jedi have taken an interest in the welfare of our small planet, I can't help but question what three people can do to hold off an army? I know you Jedi are diplomats by nature, but the separatists are unlikely to leave if you ask them too."

"I'm not here as an army, I'm here to see if you can defend yourself and I'll report back to the council and they'll send a suitable number of troops, if they can be spared of course. Now tell me what is the military capabilities of the planet?"

"We are a planet of peace. We achieve wealth through a lack of enemies, and most of what we desire is catered for. Murder is illegal, and I doubt many people will be willing to kill for their planet. Our emergency army is not for a war, but to keep the peace among our people, which we rarely have to do. Our army stands at three hundred, possibly a lot less no that there is talk of war. How many are we defending against?"

"It could very well be thousands." He said with a concerned look.

"That is more than we can hope to defeat. If and when the reinforcements arrive, what would estimate them to be? It could help raise the morale of the army if we can make them think that we have less to fight than they do and if we can give a promise of help, like a length of time they have to last for."

"Once I have finished my report which will take a day or two then I'll return to the council and give my report and then it's only a matter of days, a week or a little more is what they have to hold out for."

"I see that's excellent! How long until the war makes its way here?"

"At the rate it's spreading, a not much longer then a week. But if things upset the separatists then it could be closer to a month."

"That's the longest we can expect?" asked Pourrisdal sadly.

"Unless we suddenly defeat them which is highly doubtful…yes."

"Tell me, is there any kind of ground to space cannons on the planet?" asked Khameir.

"There is one on the far side of the planet but it hasn't been used in well over a hundred years."

"Well the separatists won't strike from there." Said Khameir, looking around.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Pourrisdal noticing that Khameir was looking at the cliffs next to the city.

"Yes, but I don't know what. I'm going to check out a few things and speak to some people, when I'm finished I'll be back to speak with you." Said Khameir.

"If you need anything ask me."

"I shall." Said Khameir with his back already turned to Pourrisdal.

But from those cliffs someone was watching Khameir through the lens of his long distance blaster. He didn't shoot though; he turned around to face his ship and sent a communication to his current boss.

"I've spotted the Jedi, he's exactly were you said he'd be, I'll continue to watch and follow him and his Padawan until you give the order to eliminate him." he sent the message.

&&&&&&

Sarell and Abet sat down to something to eat while Sarell interrogated Abet about Khameir's training.

"Does he get angry at you?" she asked pleasantly.

"He's a Zabrak, of course he gets angry!" replied Abet.

"He's always had a little temper, his master couldn't force it out of him but he certainly thought him to cool down a lot quicker."

"Who was his master? He won't tell me, not that it comes up often." Asked Abet.

"If he hasn't told you it's for his own reasons, but I'm sure you'll find out in time."

"Has Khameir always only had an inner circle of friends? I mean has he ever had a big crowd of friends, he only seems to socialise with a few people?" asked Abet.

Before answering Sarell coughed and started to impersonate Khameir's cold and rusty voice.

"A Zabrak has no friends, but it is not uncommon for a Zabrak to develop a kinship with one of his brethren." Said Sarell. This earned a laugh from the young Padawan.

"You sound exactly like him." she chuckled. Just then he entered the room.

"Sounds like who?" he asked.

"No one, I was just showing your Padawan how one can use the force to impersonate others." She replied.

"No you weren't, I know you too well. Either way, Abet and I must move to the opposite side of the planet. We're leaving now." He said raising an eyebrow.

"Can't I finish my meal?" pleaded Abet.

"Fine, but eat all your vegetables." He said as he walked to the corner of the room.

"Do I have to?" she whined.

"Yes you must, do you ever see Master Yoda leaving his vegetables behind? What about Mace Windu? A fine Jedi eats all of their vegetables." Said Khameir shaking a finger.

"Leave her alone she's young, and she has crazy Khameir to protect her from the big bad separatists." Said Sarell. It was obvious that the name 'crazy Khameir' was a joke she didn't know about as his pale face went red and his eyes opened wide.

"What's with the name master? You never told me you had a nickname?" teased Abet.

"It's nothing, just an insult some jealous children made up." Said Khameir.

"Crazy Khameir is what they called Khameir when he was a youngling and a Padawan because he went crazy with his lightsaber when he was young, why do you think he never uses it? He nearly cut someone's arm of on more then one occasion. The council considered ending his training because they were worried that he was too full of anger." Chuckled Sarell.

"They just couldn't keep up with me that's all, they were weak and I was strong…now finish your food, and we'll leave." Ordered a bright red Khameir.

"Yes Crazy Khameir." Said Abet, continuing the joke.

"Don't call me that! You wouldn't last a month on Iridonia, we have to be strong." Responded Khameir.

"Are you getting angry? A fine Jedi never gets angry! You never see Master Yoda having a roar at children when they insult him, or what about Master Windu?" teased Sarell.

Abet finished her meal and the two left the town and went to the opposite side of the world to find the cannon, it was in working condition which caused a problem, if the separatists took over the planet they could use it to bombard planets behind this one, Khameir wanted to report it to the council straight away. Before leaving they went back to get 1826. While they were back in the city Abet convinced Sarell to ask Khameir to let Abet stay with her for a few days.

"Can she stay with me?" asked Sarell with a doggy eyed Abet behind her.

"I don't think so." He responded.

"She could benefit from my training, the different point of view could do her well." She added.

"That's right master, besides you know I hate flying." Pleaded the Padawan.

"Fine, but when I get back you must have a ten page report on this planet's military history." He said, he probably wouldn't read it but it was to keep her mind sharp.

"Deal." She said before they gave each other a bow and with a 'may the force be with you' he left to give his findings to the council on Coruscant.

When he was flying back he didn't notice the other ship following him.

&&&&&&&&

**That's chapter 1, we hope you've enjoyed it!**

**If you have any questions or comments please tell us in a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gevaden: This is the second chapter, if you like it please leave a review, even if it's a short one. Reviews are what give me that extra nudge to write one fic over another and as I'm writing a few at the moment I'd have to know if people like this one or should I stop writing as to devout my time to writing a different fic.**

Sarell ducked down through a small archway into the dimly lit room.

"Where else to find out all you need to know about military history than a bar? You'll find most of their army in here anyway. Stay close, I have some business to attend to and then I'll come and get you." Abet nodded to Sarell and moved to sit at the bar. A young barman came over, a dirty glass and an even filthier washcloth in hand. 

"So, what'll it be?" He asked, his voice gruff and deep. Abet only had a few credits on her so she merely ordered water and watched Sarell approach an armoured man lounging in the corner. "So, you're with the Jedi woman, huh? You a Jedi?" He asked, leaning against the bar and rubbing the cloth against glass, more moving dirt around it than cleaning. This was the kind of place Khameir usual went into to get information but left her waiting out in the speeder, it was a nice change to be allowed in on the action…even if she was sitting on the other side of the bar, supposedly learning about military history. He wouldn't read it anyway, she'd just hand him a magazine and he'd be none the wiser.

"No, I'm a Padawan." Abet replied, realising she had been sitting quietly, ignoring the bartender.

"What's the difference?" He asked, spitting into the glass and wiping it. She didn't think it got any cleaner but he put it back up onto the rack. On the surface this city was a bustling, pleasant and most of all clean metropolis but there were always scum holes in every planet.

"I'm younger and less experienced that she is. I haven't gone through the trials. Master says I won't be ready for another few years yet."

"Master? You a slave?" Abet's eyes widened and she quickly shook her head. Spluttering out an explanation.

"No, no, I'm not a slave. He is merely a Master of the force and I have been ascribed to his teachings. I'm not his slave."

"Bet he treats you like it though." Sarell said, her hands coming down on Abet's shoulders.

"No, he's a fair master, really!" Abet said, getting flustered. Sarell just laughed and took the glass of water out of Abet's hands. 

"You don't want to be drinking that, really. Come on now, let's go." She led Abet back up some stairs and into the sunlight, leaving the dingy bar behind and re-entering civilised society.

"What was that about, what were doing with that man?" Abet asked as they were walking along.

"Oh, I'll tell you later, right now. We eat."

IOIOIO 

Khameir's vessel flew through space, he still hadn't realised that he was being followed. But he did notice when the ship pulled away and landed on Tatooine.

"1826 did you see that?" asked Khameir.

"I did sir, it had been cloaked, but when it turned the radar picked it up. We have the information of the ship, if it comes near us again we'll know about it."

"Good job." Khameir replied.

The two flew to Coruscant without any more problems. As they approached the city covered planet Khameir sent a message ahead that he needed a meeting with the council as soon as possible, they needed to know about the planet cannon. When they docked down Ro'vash, another Jedi was waiting.

"Ro'vash, how are you?"

"I am fine, the council is waiting."

"Well then we shall not delay." Khameir said before the two walked to the Jedi council room, they discussed the war along the way but exchanged no useful or really interesting information.

When they reached the council Ro'vash left.

"Council." Khameir said as he entered and nodded to the various members. 

"Master Khameir, what have you found that is so urgent?" asked Mace Windu. 

"There is an old cannon on the planet, but it is no regular cannon, it is a planet to planet cannon."

"Are you saying it could be used to bombard another planet?" asked a member of the council, the one with the blue skin and white goatee. 

"Yes, if that seemingly unimportant planet were to fall the separatists could use it to easily wipe out cities on nearby planets."

"If true what you say is, lose planet we must not." Yoda added. The council looked at each other and without even saying anything made a choice.

"Khameir, will you lead a clone army to defend Purrell 4?" asked Mace.

"Of course." He replied.

"It will take a few days to prepare and assemble the army, we shall contact you then. We suggest you meditate for some time until then, leading an army it very serious." Mace added.

"I agree."

"Then may the force be with you." Said Mace.

"And you." Replied Khameir before leaving.

IOIOIO 

Pourrisdal paced uneasily in front of the large bay windows.

"A Clone Army, Sarell? No. No, no, no."

"You need reinforcements. An army of three hundred barely trained soldiers against a highly organised, battle ready army of thousands? Do you want this planet to fall to the Trade Federation?" Pourrisdal sank into the chair behind his desk and held his face in his hands.

"No, no I don't. Do what you must but once the battle is over you shall leave, understood?" Sarell shook her head.

"No, it's not that simple. We'll have to leave a small garrison here to protect you from further attacks. What's to stop the separatists from just swooping in once we leave and taking over? Normally we'd be happy to leave you alone once the danger has passed but that cannon represents far too big a danger. It is a planet to planet cannon Pourrisdal, this isn't just about this planet but about Purrell 3, 2 and 5."

"Purrell three and five are barren lands and Purrell two is in no danger. They are a highly militaristic and advanced planet and have fought the Federation before and won. They protect the system. We're a commerce planet more than anything else. Why should we fight the war?" Sarell sighed, resisting the urge to stride across the room and knock some sense into him. Young Abet would have more sense than this man and she was but a child of fourteen.

"Pourrisdal, the choice of where the battle is fought isn't up to you. The Federation are coming, whether you like it or not, and all I can do for you is make sure you are prepared to challenge them. You can't just roll over and submit to them."

"Why?" She closed her eyes, drawing upon her Jedi patience and diplomacy. 

"Because of the cannon."

"Tear it down then! Get rid of it. I will not have blood shed on this world. We have been at peace for over a hundred years. Why would they have any interest in this planet anyway?"

"It will allow them to strike at the other planets with ease." The conversation went on like this for some time until both parties had other things to get on with.

Back on Coruscant Khameir was getting ready to take off again, this time with a clone army following. They took off and left for Purrell 4 and as they passed Tatooine someone on the planet was making a rather troublesome communication.

"Sir, he is passing over head now but this time a clone army is with him." Said the established Bounty Hunter, Epricharmine.

"I see, gather some mercenaries together, wait for two days and then follow him. But do not make an attempt on his life until I give the order."  
Said the image of a well-covered figure.

"I shall sir." He said before ending the communication.

Khameir was less then a day from Purrell 4 but he was already too late.

A CIS invasion force had appeared out of nowhere and was already dropping down droid forces to the planets surface.

In Pourrisdal's office he sat, still unaware of the droid army that was landing on his planet. But his champion entered the room. 

"Davik, I hope you came with good news." Said the rodian.

"I'll take it you haven't looked out your window." Replied Davik, a well equipped, well trained killing machine who was the only soldier on the planet who could be called an actually warrior.

"No, why?" said Pourrisdal as he turned his chair around and looked out the window, he could see the separatist war vessel's over head. 

"What? How can this be?" shouted the rodian as he threw a glass of what was presumably alcohol to the floor.

"The ships came out of nowhere and are landing now. They have one side of our planet barricaded; the clone army will be coming from the opposite side, that's the good news." Said Davik.

"What's the bad news?" asked Pourrisdal.

"Our army isn't going to be ready to defend the city, they separatists will be able to walk right in." said Davik.

"Davik, you are powerful, you are talented, you shall protect me won't you?" said the Rodian who was now on his knees before the tall, powerful warrior.

"Of course master, I made an oath to you…now I shall make good on it or die trying."

"That's the spirit." Replied the mayor as he got up and brushed off bits of dust from his knees.

Meanwhile news of the invasion army was getting to Sarell and Abet.

"Sarell, what will we do?" asked Abet.

"We'll go to Pourrisdal, his palace will be slightly defended and we can protect him, otherwise he might get captured and they'll force him to sign a treaty, it's what they do everywhere." Said Sarell as she made for the door.

The two made for the palace and just as they got there a small droid army simply walked into the city, through the city and up to the palace. 

"Mayor Pourrisdal." Said Sarell.

"Where is your clone army now? The separatists are at my door!" said the clearly angry Rodian.

"Do you have any kind of defense? A bunker where you can hide out?" 

"Of course I do, and it's connected to any major building in the city. Everyone can get into it but it needs to be opened by me." He said as he ushered the two Jedi down a corridor.

Abet looked at Davik, he easily cleared six foot and wore large bulky durasteel armour that made him look bigger than a wookie, he had a vibroblade at his waist and a blaster at the other side. His face was stern and combined with his short black hair and generally intimidating appearance he seemed to be quite the character.

As they made their way through the halls they were found by two super battledroids. The droids managed to say, "freeze" before Davik flicked out his blaster and shot them both in the visor. They fell over easily and the group pressed on. There were about two-dozen people present, Sarell, Abet, Pourrisdal, Davik and the poorly armed palace guard.

They made their way to the bunker, they had to descend down a very long stairs but it gave no trouble, when they were down Pourrisdal typed in a code to a large computer and the doors opened.

Sound travelled well down here, Abet could hear people flooding into the bunker from all around the city (Even though it was a rather small city, if even a city.)

"What shall we do next?" asked Davik to Pourrisdal.

"I can activate the palace defenses from here, it will hold off the droids from getting to in here." Said Pourrisdal as he looked at several screens; he could see droids in certain rooms so he activated the security systems, which ranged from sentry turrets that popped out of innocent looking objects to little stun guns that zapped at the droids. Either way they didn't last long, they destroyed a dozen or so droids but were destroyed.

On one screen a rather dangerous looking character could be seen, he was very tall and powerfully built. A red tattoo covered one of his eyes and came over his baldhead. He wore black gloves that left his fingers visible, dark pants and boots that suggested he was an evil character. A large scar went down his chest and he rubbed at his goatee.

"I can sense the dark side in him, is he a sith?" asked Abet.

"No not a sith, he is a dark Jedi, they are similar to the sith but different in their own way. There are only two sith at any time, this planet is not important enough to send in a sith, even if it does have a giant decrepit cannon." Replied Sarell.

Davik also noticed the dark Jedi; he would make a worthy opponent. Although Davik was worried, this individual was as large as Davik, armour included.

"The guard is ready sir, if we're going to fight then we are ready." Said Davik to Pourrisdal.

"No, no. Not yet, we must be very patient." He said as he looked desperately for some security system he had missed. He spotted something that would do; he locked all the doors in the palace. 

"Why didn't I think of it earlier." He said to himself. Pourrisdal watched the screens as the droids started working on the doors trying to open them. The dark Jedi shoved one end of his dual sided lightsaber into a door in his way, the door heated up and cracked to bits. He proceeded to do this to every door in his way until he made it to the throne room.

Abet watched the screens intently until she was in a trance which was broken by her communicator. She picked it up.

"Yes, master?" she said hopefully.

"Good thing I've made it through, listen I can only stay for a second before the signal is jammed, I'm in view of the planet, I'm in a little space battle but I'll be touching down as soon as possible." Said Khameir before the signal was blocked; Abet regretted not warning him about the Dark Jedi.

Up in space Khameir's ship flew about avoiding some incoming missiles. 1826 operated a turret and fired at random droid star fighters. The ship flew down to the planet surface with several clone drop ships at their back.  
The city came into view and Khameir sent down a barrage of blaster fire upon the droid units that had lined upon outside the palace. Clone drop ships set up a perimeter and touched down.

1826 jumped out of Khameir's ship and started firing at the incoming super battle droids. Khameir emerged and used the force to lift up a broken droid and throw it at several others, knocking them to the floor. He then made for the palace. A droid popped out and held a blaster to his face, Khameir quickly grabbed the droids wrist and pointed the blaster at another droid, applying enough pressure resulted in the blaster firing and hitting the other droid. Khameir pushed the droid to the wall with the force and pressed on as a group of clones followed.

Inside the bunker Abet watched the screens as her master jumped in and out of the camera's view, he was dispatching droids with the force and turning them on one another. He had always told Abet that the enemies weapons are always the best to use and now he was proving it, time and time again he turned a blaster on its user whilst the clones bombarded the droids with fire. Abet's chest swelled with pride as she watched her master but as she watched Khameir suddenly stopped his quick movements and started looking in a direction as if something had caught his attention. Abet wondered for a moment at what it could be and then she looked at the footage from the throne room, the dark jedi had sensed Khameir and vice versa.

"Pourrisdal open the door to your throne room." Said Sarell, clearly after also noticing this.

"What, why? That's a stupid idea." He replied.

"Because I'm going to help Khameir fight that dark Jedi." She said. Then Davik came up.

"Yes, sir. Open the door, we can launch an assault now, we'll surely win."

"Fine, fine. Get in place, I'm not opening that door unless you're guarding it." Snorted Pourrisdal.

"Of course." Replied Davik as he gave a bow. Sarell, Abet, Davik and the palace guard got in place as the door was opened.

The Dark Jedi got up from his meditation position and eyed his visitors. Two super battle droids came into the room from the main entrance, they then collapsed before Khameir stepped over their smoking pile. 

Davik led the guard along the side of the room and they left to take back the palace. The Dark Jedi did nothing to stop them; he knew that striking now would mean fighting them and three Jedi, not great chances.

"Abet, get out of here." Ordered Khameir.

"Master, you need me here." Replied Abet.

"I said leave." He said again.

"But master." She said as she got a grip on her lightsaber. Khameir quickly raised a hand and Abet felt her body raise up and move back behind the security door which quickly closed after she was past it. 

Abet ran back to Pourrisdal and told him to open the door again.

"I can't." he replied.

"What? Why not?" she asked.

"I'm being blocked out when I try. And it's not the computer, it's something else." He answered. Abet would have to watch. She could see Sarell throw off the unnecessary brown robe so that she could fight more effectively, Khameir did the same. The dark Jedi didn't have a robe to remove so he just stood there, looking at the two in turn.

"We don't have to do this." Said Sarell.

"True, but I want to." Replied the Dark Jedi as he drew his dual ended lightsaber. Sarell took up her lightsaber, which suddenly flared up with a brilliant yellow colour. The Dark Jedi's glowed red at either end. Khameir did not yet draw his lightsaber, preferring to start off with the force. He spotted plenty of things that he could use as objects to throw at his enemy. The Dark Jedi leapt at Sarell who responded with a similar action, the two took a quick swipe at one another with their lightsabers. When the dark Jedi landed Khameir pushed him at the security door with the force, the dark Jedi nearly slammed his head off the cold hard metal but quick movements of his hand blocked his head; he tried to move backwards but found something blocking his path, holding him in place. It was Pourrisdal's table being held in place by Khameir and the force. Sarell approached the rather defenceless dark Jedi and went to take his lightsaber but as she got near she was thrown back by a blast of dark side force energy, she narrowly avoided the table that also went hurtling through the room. The two Jedi could tell that this move had drained the dark Jedi of his energy so now was the time to move to the offensive. The dark Jedi held his lightsaber with two hands, he then twisted it and it seemed to unclip into two parts.

"Ah, a unique design, very nice." Said Khameir as he walked closer to the action. The dark Jedi exploded into a flurry of quick slices with his two lightsabers, Sarell was able to defend these well. Khameir leaped in and grabbed at one of The Dark Jedi's hands. Khameir wrenched it backwards and then delivered a powerful kick to the dark Jedi's side. The large foe bent over slightly and then performed a roll that got his arm into a more comfortable situation, he quickly rose his free arm with the intent of slicing Khameir into two pieces but the quick actions of Sarell avoid this and instead sliced off the dark Jedi's arm.

The dark Jedi fell over for a moment before leaping to the door. The injured giant fled the battle and made for his landing spot.

"You still have your skills. You fought most skillfully." Said Khameir. 

"Thank you, you've gotten rusty though." Replied Sarell.

"Don't be ignorant, it doesn't suit you. I was focused on keeping that door closed." He replied as he nodded at the security door which opened almost on cue.

Abet cane rushing out, clearly furious with Khameir with her lightsaber in hand.

"Why did you do that? Why didn't you let me fight?"

"It was too dangerous." Khameir said, turning away and heading down the corridor to where some droids where still active.

"I was ready to fight by your side, Master." She protested, following close on his heels, ignoring the sounds of blaster fire up ahead.

"No you weren't, not against a dark Jedi, Abet, you'd have only been a liability." Abet stopped in her track, shaking with anger as Khameir stepped out into the lobby and forced pushed two droids out a nearby window.

"He means well." Sarell said, walking past with her lightsaber humming as she sliced clean through a super battle droid that was rushing Khameir. Abet put her lightsaber back inside her robe and crossed her arms, walking back towards Pourrisdal and the others. Khameir and Sarell could be counted on to wipe up the last of the droids in the palace and the clone troopers were already making good progress on the droids in the city. After all, what could she do, she was a liability?

**Gevaden: That's chapter two, I hope you like it. Leave a review, go on. You know you want to, go on, go on, go on, ** **go on, ** **go on, ** **go on, ** **go on, ** **go on, ** **go on, ** **go on, ** **go on, ** **go on, ** **go on, ** **go on, ** **go on, ** **go on, ** **go on, ** **go on, ** **go on, ** **go on, ** **go on, ** **go on, ** **go on, ** **go on, ** **go on, ** **go on, ** **go on, ** **go on, ** **go on, ** **go on, ** **go on, ** **go on, ** **go on, ** **go on, **

**But only if you want to, don't let me pressurise you.**

**Estellio: Leave a review or the bunny gets it. Nah, never mind, you're such a psycho Gevaden. You'll scare the poor readers.**


End file.
